You
by karinuuzumaki
Summary: semi AU / i want to see you, i'll wait for you. this is about you. my feelings for YOU / BDAY FIC FOR TEMARI ! :D / ShikaXTema / drabble included / go ShikaTema ! / RnR?


**Standard warning applied. OOC / Typo. One Shoot. Simply silly and EXTREMELY SHORT. Kinda drabble and vignette i think =="**

**ENJOY ! (:  
**

* * *

**You**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer :**

**Character © Masashi Kishimoto, 1999**

**Story © karinuuzumaki, 2010**

**

* * *

**

Inspired by :

**Three More Day © Djenar Maesa Ayu, 2005**

**

* * *

**

Debur ombak. Pasir putih. Laut. Musim Panas. _Kamu_.

Ya, kamu. Yang membuatku datang kesini―meski saat ini separuh dari isi desa telah terlelap bergelut dengan mimpi mereka. Yang menciptakan gelora manis dalam hatiku—meski aku tahu semuanya telah berlalu. Kakiku tetap berlari menyusuri pantai ini, pantai yang menjadi kenangan kita.

Lima puluh,

Seratus,

Nafasku memburu, aliran darah dari setiap degup jantungku beradu. Aku tidak menghitung lagi berapa meter yang telah kutempuh dihitung dari jarak tangga yang menjadi pintu utama pantai ini.

Yang jelas aku ketahui adalah ketika aku berhenti, kelelahan. Aku jatuh berlutut di pasir basah tak jauh dari karang besar tempat ombak menabrakkan diri mereka, memecahkan gulungan indah itu menjadi ribuan tetes air asin yang menerpa tubuhku. Tempias, aku sama sekali tak menghindarinya. Biarkan semua basah, seperti saat itu. Seperti saat bersamamu.

Musim panas berindentik laut, laut beridentik dengan kamu. Kamu yang membuat kakiku tidak pernah absen untuk berlari kemari. Kamu yang membuatku tidak pernah ingin menarik diri dari sini. Saat ini sekalipun, ketika terang kian menguap dan gelap teman menyenyap, aku tetap tidak ingin pulang. Aku hanya ingin kembali kesini, menghadapi luka. Menghadapi nyeri. Nyeri karena harus sendiri. Nyeri karena kamu tidak ada di sini.

Tahukah kamu aku menyesal? Tahukah kamu mataku basah setiap kali kenangan sesak berkobar di balik sebuah memoar? Juga tahukah kamu tentang begitu banyak andai di dalam diri? Andai aku tahu lebih awal, andai kamu tidak terlalu malas untuk menjelaskan segalanya secara gamblang, andai sifatku sedikit lebih sabaran, andai segala andai yang bertemu andai. _Tahukah kamu mengapa?_ Hei, kamu seorang jenius! Katakan padaku, _mengapa?_

Kamu, kamu, kamu. Gara-gara kamu!

Aku benar-benar terikat disini, dibawah tudung kelam malam Tuhan. Diterpa angin darat yang tercipta dari suhu di lautan lebih cepat naik dari pada suhu di daratan. Berteman dengan pasir basah yang bukan hanya dari air lautnya, tapi juga peluh dan tangisku. Aku tahu aku harus pulang. Pulang meninggalkan laut malam yang bergerak tenang, pulang kepada kamar sunyi yang berantakan. Pulang untuk berbaring di kasur beku yang akan berubah cair pada saat fajar. Cair karena tangis bekuku yang ikut mencair.

Muak, tahu! Sudah muak! Aku muak dengan rindu yang tidak terbawa sampai ke hadapanmu. Aku jemu dengan segala tangis yang menyelaraskan semua sedihku. Sudah cukup bergelut dengan rasa bersalah, aku tidak akan pulang malam ini. Meskipun aku tahu kedua saudara lelakiku akan mencariku. Sekalipun aku tahu suruhan adik bungsuku telah lebih dulu bergerak daripada rindu sayup-sayup yang tersampaikan untuk kamu.

Demi Tuhan. Demi laut. Demi cinta. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu.

Tapi aku adalah sosok pecundang yang berusaha mempecundangi. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa membuang gengsi, aku tidak berani. Aku takut dicap tidak tahu diri. Aku takut kamu yang memang memilih untuk pergi.

Aku salah, ya aku tahu itu. Aku menuduhmu ada main dengan sahabatmu. Yang selalu ada didekatmu, yang telah diperkenalkan satu sama lain sedari masih di janin. Bukan tidak bisa mempercayaimu, tapi bukankah manusia lebih percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat daripada yang dia dengar? Dan mataku juga bukannya berbohong, aku selalu melihatmu dengannya. Aku cemburu. Katakan aku merepotkan, katakan!

Tapi kamu tidak mengatakannya.

Karena kamu sama sekali tak menyangkal. Kamu tidak bicara apapun, kamu tak menyanggah satupun. Entah aku yang begitu bodoh dan tidak memahamimu, atau kamu yang benar kelewat jenius untuk semua ini. Tetapi aku hanya mengikuti apa yang telah diajarkan hukum manusiawi : diam berarti menyetujui, diam berarti terjadi. Jawab aku, kenapa kamu sama sekali tidak membela diri? Ataukah kamu yang sudah tak ingin hubungan ini?

Aku bingung, tahu! Jawab aku!

Tapi kamu tidak menjawab, memaksa aku sendiri untuk menarik konklusi. Aku bingung, aku gamang, aku cemburu. Sakit hati. Selamat tinggal!

Tapi, tapi, tapi kamu seakan tidak peduli. Kamu justru tak ambil aksi ketika aku melangkah pergi. Walaupun seluruh sel dalam tubuhku, seluruh debaran jantungku, segala yang ada pada aku meminta kamu menahanku. Andai kamu menahanku.

Sekarang lihat aku kalau kamu mampu dan mau. Aku tepekur, terperangkap dalam keterombang-ambingan sunyi berbuah sepi. Hati ini tetap menginginkanmu, mengacu pada satu rindu padu : kamu.

Aku telah menunggumu dari hari-hari sebelumnya, dari sekian detik setelah aku pergi dari bukit tempat favoritmu menatap langit, tapi aku lebih menunggumu hari ini. Mereka boleh bilang hanya kamu yang hilang, hanya kamu yang tak datang. Aku bilang, tentu saja tidak apa, semua baik-baik saja. Dusta! Ucapan selamat mereka tak ada harganya, hei tuan dengan kecerdasan intelejensi lebih dari dua ratus sekian! Hadiah-hadiah mereka tak berguna. Kamulah satu-satunya yang harus ada. Kamulah yang tak boleh raib dari pandangan. Kamu yang harus ada disini. Menemani. _Titik_.

Sialnya, mungkin kamu sendiri sudah tidak peduli dengan ada apa pada hari ini. Kamu tidak datang, kan? Ini bahkan sudah hampir tengah malam.

Sialnya lagi—atau mungkin yang satu ini lebih tepat disebut bodohnya lagi—aku ini seorang perempuan yang punya bakat untuk menanti. Setidaksabaran apapun diriku, semerepotkan apapun sifatku. Aku menunggumu. Terlebih aku selalu mengharap kamu datang menyelesaikan persoalan yang belum jua selesai diantara kita. Jangan memaksaku menghabisi gengsiku, tolong. Aku ini perempuan, ingat? Yang tidak bisa jujur begitu saja tentang apa yang dia mau, yang selalu merepotkan dimatamu, yang misterius bagimu. Sungguh, itu semua yang kumau. Aku ingin membangun karakter sulit ditebak bagimu. Aku ingin menjadi puzzle yang tak dapat kau selesaikan dengan mudah. Jadi kembalilah padaku!

Aku mengangkat kaki, berlari. Kali ini menembus langsung ke tarian ombak tenang itu. Membiarkan tubuhku kuyup sebatas dada. Air laut itu dingin, dingin bagi udara musim panas yang membakar raga tetapi dingin yang sama dengan hati yang kumiliki. Aku berharap air laut membasuh lukaku. Ah, tapi lagi-lagi aku tidak sepintar kamu. Harusnya aku sudah tahu kalau luka akan lebih perih jika diterpa air asin. Harusnya aku tahu tempat ini akan mengoyak perasaanku lebih dalam lagi.

_Apakah aku tidak cukup sulit bagimu? Apakah aku tidak cukup merepotkan bagimu?_

Air yang lebih hangat menyusuri wajahku, sementara aku memejamkan mataku.

•••

"Sinting!"

Mata Temari perlahan terbuka, namun yang terlihat hanya kubangan gelap. Samar terpancar cahaya, namun tetap penglihatannya tak dapat menangkap jelas. Tapi sebuah suara menyadarkannya, membimbingnya untuk segera mengembalikan kemampuan indra penglihatannya secara sempura.

"Kamu sudah benar-benar sinting!"

Pening, tapi itu sama sekali tak terhiraukan. Gadis itu hanya ingin memastikan pemilik suara itu. Suara yang begitu ia kenal, suara yang dia nanti. Dia berusaha duduk, tetapi pening semakin kuat merajam kepalanya.

"Pelan-pelan, kamu baru sadar."

Temari tidak peduli, mata hijaunya menatap lurus pemuda dihadapannya. Mungkin dia sedang bermimpi, mungkin dia berhalusinasi.

"Shi―Shikamaru...?"

"Ya, ini aku."

"Tapi... ngapain kamu kesini?"

"Ngapain aku kesini?" pemuda itu justru mengulangi pertanyaan yang dilontarkan untuknya. "Aku rasa tidak jauh beda dengan alasan kenapa kamu disini."

Tubuh Temari yang lembab itu bergetar. Mungkin dingin memang telah sedang pada titik terbekunya, ya malam musim panas sekalipun dapat terasa dingin. namun Getaran itu bukan dari dingin suhu udara luar, ataupun pakaiannya yang basah kuyup akibat air laut sana. Tubuhnya bergetar akan hangat perasaan yang masih menyala-nyala dalam dirinya. Bergetar karena tangisnya, yang terlihat begitu samar diantara banyak titik air asin di wajahnya.

"Kenapa baru sekarang...?"

"Kita butuh saat yang tepat untuk menyelesaikan semuanya..."

"Kamu pikir ini saat yang tepat?"

"Seribu persen."

Bibir tipis sang gadis yang mulai berubah keunguan karena udara dingin itupun hanya dapat tersenyum pasrah. Betapa dia merindukan saat-saat seperti ini, betapa dia merindukan kenangan ketika tubuh pemuda yang basah itu mendekap erat tubuhnya yang juga basah. Di tempat ini, menyatakan cinta mereka.

"Dengar, Temari," ujar Shikamaru dengan nada serius. "Aku tidak pernah berselingkuh dengan Ino, atau dengan gadis lain, atau siapapun. Maaf tidak memberitahumu sejak awal..."

"Aku tahu..." Temari menatap nanar wajah pemuda itu, pemuda yang dicintainya. "Aku hanya perlu kamu yang memberitahukannya kepadaku."

"Begini saja?" tanya jenius Nara itu. "Selesai?"

Lagi-lagi gadis itu tergelak singkat, "Ya, selesai."

"Mungkin kita memang pasangan terbodoh abad ini..." pemuda itu mulai menguap, pemalas. Temari memang benci pada sifat pemalas pemuda ini. Namun sekali ini, dia sangat menyukai segala kemalasan yang ada pada diri Shikamaru.

"Mungkin..." Temari angkat bicara lagi. "Kita yang berpikir terlalu tinggi tentang bagaimana masalah kita harus diselesaikan..."

"Mungkin..." Bola mata cokelat gelap itu menatap lurus bola mata hijau terang dihadapannya, keduanya bertaut kian erat. "Sebenarnya tidak perlu kata-kata untuk menyelesaikan semua ini."

Tidak ada kata lagi selepas itu, yang ada hanyalah kehangatan dari pertukaran karbon dioksida melalui dua bibir yang bertaut ditengah keheningan malam. Memang seharusnya bukan kata yang berbicara, atau ego masing-masing yang berontak. Seharusnya, mereka biarkan rasa yang bicara sejak awal.

"Hey," panggil Shikamaru ketika kecupan itu berujung, setengah melirik jam tangannya. 22:33. "Kurasa masih belum terlambat..."

"Apa?"

"_Otanjoubi omedetou_..."

Pemuda itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya, kemudian beralih mengalungkan benda itu ke leher sang gadis. Sejenak, Temari seakan kehilangan kata-kata untuk membalas perlakuan itu. Err, haruskah dia mengucap 'terima kasih'? Atau 'aku senang sekali'? Atau 'ini bagus sekali'?

"Kupikir kau tak akan ingat hal-hal merepotkan seperti ini...!" cibir Temari. Duh! Rasanya gadis itu benar-benar ingin merutuki dirinya sendiri sekarang. Kenapa sih dia tidak pernah bisa manis sedikit?

"Sedikit direpotkan juga tidak masalah," ujar Shikamaru singkat. "Kupikir... kalau memang kamu yang merepotkan, aku juga tidak begitu keberatan."

Mau tidak mau, Temari ikut tersipu juga mendengar perkataan pemuda itu yang—baru kali ini—terdengar begitu gamblang tentang perasaannya. "Bodoh...!" gadis itu menarik tubuh Shikamaru untuk mendekat kepadanya. Dalam suatu adegan cepat, dia mengecup singkat pipi pemuda itu dan berbisik ke telinganya.

"_Aishiteru_..."

* * *

.

_I want to see you, I want to see you_

_I__'__m waiting for you by that sea_

_My feelings for you_

_Whether it__'__s the morning, the afternoon, or the evening_

_I want to see you, you are my heaven_

_24/7 My heaven_

―**Big Bang – My Heaven**

**

* * *

**

**.**

**FIN**

**Yogyakarta,  
**

**23.08.2010 || 22.45  
**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note :**

_**s**ayang sekali saya telat mem-publish fic ini unyuu -3- padahal udah dibela-belain nggak belajar buat ulangan biologi buat ngejar rampungin fic ini, akhirnya publishnya juga baru bisa hari ini. hey, ffn, makasih ya erornya ! -esmosi- so how is it? saya lagi nyoba cara penulisan baru nih, dan ternyata geje sekali ya h4h4 ==" awalnya terinspirasi dari lagu Big Bang yang My Heaven itu, tapi entah kenapa jadi melenceng sekali ._. menyedihkan. udah gitu dikit banget lagi unsur-unsur ulang tahunnya, ah, yasud._

_lasty, definitely not least, Happy Birthday my beloved big sist, **Sabaku no Temari !** (: /plakngakungakuplak/ wish you aaaalll the best, dan teteup langgeng sama abang Shika yaa, hihi.  
_

_self checker : masih pendek dan sangat drabble. kinda too fast plotting, i knew =="_

_oh ya, FYI, akhirnya ulangan biologi saya dapet lima, ... nice.  
_

_mind to give advice?_

v

v

v


End file.
